Hungry Shark World
Hungry Shark World is the 6th installment in the Hungry Shark game series created by Future Games of London. Hungry Shark World was released at 12 AM on May 5, 2016, in London, which uses British Summer Time. A console edition was announced for PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. It was released on July 17th, 2018. History Hungry Shark World now has its own FaceBook page and Twitter Page. It is the successor of the famous Hungry Shark Evolution. The game has used a more cartoonish graphics style and contains more sharks. All of its sharks exist today (except for Megalodon and Dunkleosteus, Mr Snappy, Helicoprion and the Robo Shark). Unlike in Hungry Shark Evolution, all the «Sharks» are legitimate and are not creatures that aren't actual sharks (excluding Big Momma (Dunkleosteus) and Killer Whale). The game now has its own pages, and it was kept a secret for a while but it is now revealed by the Hungry Shark Community and now includes Ubisoft, FGOL, and the Evolution Page. The game has many features, such as Mega Gold Rush and four different locations various in the World. The shark in the icon is the Great White, that is also shown in the icon of every other Hungry Shark game, however, it has been changed multiple times and was once the Porbeagle and the Bull Shark. Features Hungry Shark World is an aquatic adventure where the player controls a shark. Hungry Shark World features a wide range of different aquatic creatures and even non-aquatic creatures, such as humans. There are also 2 different types of currencies, gems, and coins. As the player progresses through the game, there are many different missions to do, 4 different locations on the world map to explore and special locations to visit. In Hungry Shark World, there are 7 different tiers of sharks, ranging from XS to !!. Each level of shark contains 3-4 different sharks with different looks and stats, with the exception of XS, that contain only the Blacktip Reef Shark (XS) respectively. Each level of shark progressively has a larger diet, allowing the player to be able to eat more and more creatures on the map. Each level of shark also has generally improved stats from the last level, which are represented in numbers. The 3 stats are known as Speed, Bite and Boost, which all can be upgraded a certain number of times for a particular shark with coins, with the price going up for bigger and bigger sharks. There are several different menus as well. There is the shark menu, that allows the player to view and buy the many different sharks in the game. There is also the personal shark menu, that allows the player to customize the shark he/she has chosen with pets, gadgets, accessories or maps. The player is also able to upgrade his/her shark on this menu. There is also the map selection menu, where the player is able to choose one of the 5 locations he/she wants to play in. The player can also view the 3 missions he/she currently has and the leaderboards. There is also the settings menu, that allows the player to customize music volume, language, no blood mode, cloud saves, and view support and credits. Gameplay Hungry Shark World is played in sessions. A gameplay session can be initiated by pressing the play button, indicated by two arrows, on the map menu, after the player has selected a location to visit. All game sessions start with the screen zooming into a shark's mouth, (which can be very scary if your shark is an XXL shark unless if you have No Blood mode on) then the shark falling from the sky from a certain location into the ocean. The general goal of the game is to survive for as long as possible through eating different creatures, while also completing missions or collecting coins. The shark that the player controls will eat anything near its mouth which is in its diet. If the player is unable to eat that creature, a notification will pop up suggesting the minimum shark level the player has to use in order to be able to eat that creature. The boundaries of the game are the far left and right, the sky and the floor of the ocean. These boundaries can be seen if the player has unlocked a map of the location he/she is in, which can be purchased on the personal shark menu. Consuming many creatures in a short time also gives multipliers. These multipliers enhance the score the player gets from consuming creatures. In order to keep the multiplier, the player has to constantly eat creatures. Otherwise, the multiplier expires. Challenges may appear in different locations where you must equip a certain shark or shark of a certain size to take part.Some challenges may require you to equip certain apparel to take part. Taking part in a challenge will reward you with either gems or gold depending on how well you do. The controls of the game are through a virtual D-pad on any part on the screen but can also be switched to tilt control via settings. Currencies Hungry Shark World has two currencies, the standard currency, coins, which is used for all non-premium items and is earned from either eating creatures in a gold rush, eating golden creatures or through paying real life money, and gems, that can be earned from gemfish or gem birds, or through using real life money and are used for premium items such as upgraded maps. Both coins and gems can be earned during a game session, although gems are harder to earn than coins. You can earn coins by completing missions, eating anything golden, eating things during a Gold Rush, Mega Gold Rush, and Hungry Rush, eating Good Junk, surviving for a long time, and contests. You can also purchase coins with real-life currency or obtain 1000 coins by watching an advert ("Free Stuff" tab). You can earn gems by eating gemfish and gem birds, winning contests, opening chests, opening mystery chests, and sometimes by eating man-made structures, like boats, submarines, drones, jetskiis, and choppers/helecopters. You can also purchase gems with real-life currency or obtain 2 gems by watching an advert ("Free Stuff" tab). Sharks The sharks are (in unlocking order): * Blacktip Reef Shark (XS) * Whitetip Reef Shark (S) * Porbeagle (S) * Blue Shark (S) * Spike (Stethacanthus) (S) * Sand Shark (M) * Thresher Shark (M) * Smooth Hammerhead (M) * Heidi (Wobbegong) (M) * Bull Shark (L) * Goblin Shark (L) * Mako Shark (L) * Echo (Ichthyosaur) (L) * Megamouth Shark (XL) * Great Hammerhead (XL) * Tiger Shark (XL) * Drago (Pliosaur) (XL) * Basking Shark (XXL) * Whale Shark (XXL) * Great White Shark (XXL) * Frenzy (XXL) * Megalodon (!!) * Big Momma (Dunkleosteus) (!!) * Killer Whale (!!) * Atomic Shark (!!) * Zombie Shark (!!) * Buzz (Helicoprion) (!!) * Mr Snappy (Mosasaurus) (!!) * Robo Shark (!!) * Dark Magic Shark (!!) Description The Sharks are back, and this time they are taking on the entire Earth! Take control of a very Hungry Shark in this action-packed aquatic adventure. Survive as long as possible by eating everything that gets in your way! Hungry Shark World opens up a brand new adventure with addictive fast-paced gameplay, console quality graphics, multiple massive levels to explore and epic enemies to chomp down! Loads of sharks to control and more of our own special blend of FGOL humor than ever before, Hungry Shark World is the groundbreaking new game that you will play until the end of time! Hope you brought your charger! EXPLORE THE WORLD'S OCEANS! Where there's sea, there's sharks: breath-taking levels filled with gorgeous environments, a massive array of prey, dastardly enemies to outwit and cunning strategies to overcome every challenge you face in your sharky life! They say humans have only explored 2 % of the ocean; now's your chance to find out what else is out there and be hailed the captain of discovery and adventure. ALL OF THE SHARKS! You've never seen sharks like this before! With 7 different strengths, sizes and skills, each tier of shark has its own special abilities! Each shark, big or small, has its own unique personality and quirky animations. From d'aww to ARGH, discover your inner shark and let it DOMINATE! And you can challenge the rest of your sharky shiver of friends to beat your hi-score with the Facebook Leaderboards! YOUR MISSION, IF YOU CHOOSE TO ACCEPT IT… How can a shark get any cooler, I mean, really? Well, there are limitless missions you will have to master in order to plan, advance and conquer! There are loads of missions to complete with great rewards and re-playability. Rise through the ranks of the food chain and level up your jawsome pal to bite harder, swim faster and grow HUNGRY…er! SHARKY SWAGALICIOUS! No one said being a shark would be easy, eh? But they got swag! In this world, a passion for fashion has more than the obvious benefits of looking FABULOUS. Make sure to pimp your aquatic gastronome in only the finest in fin and tail accessories before going to dinner. Each finely crafted item of apparel will power up your shark in weird and wonderful ways! Hungry Shark World is regularly updated with new features, content, and challenges to keep you coming back for more! Hungry Shark World uses Facebook to backup your progress to the cloud. This app contains In-App Purchases which allow you to buy Gems and Gold currency which can be spent on upgrades and accessories. Gems and Gold can also be collected in game without requiring purchases. Gallery Hungry Shark World Icon2.jpeg|The original icon starring Bull Shark. Ultralodon.jpg|A picture of a Megalodon with two Blue Whales. Max stats reef.png|A Blacktip Reef Shark with max stats and a pet Kraken. IMG 0268.png|A Whale Shark's cost. IMG 0267.png|An accessorized Megalodon with max stats. 13567508 1162275537137133 6747517420484636091 n.jpg|Big Momma's Shark Tank card. Unnamed-4099e.jpg|Most of the sharks in the game compared to each other. 11c1d7d27e023d0728c3d0cbd23384e3-0.jpg|Blacktip Reef Shark's Shark Tank card. Full sized basking shark.png|Somebody taking a picture of a Basking Shark. IMG 3832.png|Level 1 Blacktip Reef Shark. Fdc2d30e4-1.jpg|Max, a Megalodon pet. Will.jpg|Will, a Killer Whale pet. Maxresdefault2.jpg|Logan, a Saw Shark pet that eats bad junk. Phil.jpg|Phil, a Great White Shark pet. Trevor.jpg|Trevor, a Snapping Turtle pet that detonates mines. Anna.jpg|Anna, a Beluga Whale pet that gives you more health. Kraken.jpg|Kraken, an Octopus pet that eats jellyfish. Cecil.jpg|Cecil, a Smooth Hammerhead Shark pet. Felix.jpg|Felix, a Mako Shark pet. Pets.jpg|Every pet in the game excluding Logan and the bald eagles. Dave.jpg|Dave, a Porbeagle Shark pet. SeWx3sQ5XLzVMO9wKt0i8l6E2za0BRdUioym4U zl-2NK7v-nOo8k28BTrMBfrRCTg=h900.jpg Hw1.jpeg Hw4.jpeg Hw3.jpeg Hw2.jpeg Hw5.jpeg IMG 0024.PNG|A zombie shark with maxed stats. External links * Hungry Shark World Announcement Trailer (By Ubisoft): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1cKdJgauRA * Hungry Shark World Twitter:https://twitter.com/hungry_shark * Hungry Shark World Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/HungrySharkWorld/?fref=ts Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Hungry Shark Category:Games Category:Fish Category:Alien shark Category:Alien planet Category:Alien fish Category:Mammal Category:Cetaceans Category:Whales Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark World Sharks Category:The sharks from octonauts Category:Sharks from octonauts